


To Love an Enemy

by IamtheLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Slash, draco saves harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLight/pseuds/IamtheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is waiting for The Order to pick him up from his uncle’s house. So when Draco Malfoy comes to do the task, Harry is  apprehensive to trust him. But Draco shows a side of himself that is very much new to Harry. And soon, his feelings for the Malfoy starts to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: An Anxious Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Slash. Male/Male pairing. If you are offended, then please stop reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling and co. I write Fanfiction because it gives me pleasure. No profit is being made from this.
> 
> Summary: Harry is waiting for The Order to pick him up from his uncle’s house. So when Draco Malfoy came to do the task, Harry was more than apprehensive to trust him. But his feelings were going to change soon

Harry Potter lay awake in his bed listening for any kind of sound outside the house. His owl, Hedwig had been safely caged and was hooting softly.

Harry got up from his bed and gave Hedwig an Owl Treat. The bird gave a hoot of thanks and nipped Harry’s fingers adoringly. Harry gave a small smile and returned to his bed.

He picked up Professor Dumbledore’s letter that had been delivered by a large barn owl the day before yesterday. He had already read the letter several times but read it once again.

_Dear Harry,_  
I hope that you are well and fine. As you must know, the protective shield around your Uncle’s house should be worn away the day you turn seventeen. So, you must be removed from there into a safer place. I would request you to pack your things and be prepared to move out by the 29th of July. One of the Order members will be pick you up, probably after midnight, and bring you to the Headquarters. I hope you have safe journey.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed with a thump. He wondered who would come to pick him up. He hoped it would be Remus or Dumbledore himself. But the Headmaster was greatly by the events that had taken place last year. So, the chances of him coming were very low.

There was a loud crack that broke the silence of the night. Harry jumped up and looked outside the little window. He saw someone standing near the entrance but could not make out the person’s face because of the darkness.

The doorbell chimed and he heard his Uncle swearing, “Who the hell comes at this time of the night?” 

Harry had informed him that he would have company that night. Maybe he forgot. Suddenly, Harry was struck with a fear that a Death Eater could also have come in the disguise of someone from the Order.

He ran down the stairs and saw Vernon going towards the door.

“Wait!” he yelled.

“What?” his Uncle yelled back. 

Harry took out his wand ignoring the mutterings of the large man. He saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley peeking from the bedroom.

He went to the door and said loudly, “Prove that you are not a Death Eater!” He held his wand tightly.

“Honestly Potter, if I would have been a death eater I could not have passed through the wards. And even if I could I would have blown up the house and taken you instead of wasting time on manners!” a voice drawled.

Harry could not recognize the voice. But it sounded very familiar to him. He raked his brains to recall to whom the voice belonged to, but failed. 

“Where is the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix?” Harry asked, holding his ground.

“You are an idiot. All Death Eaters know that. It is in No.12 Grimmauld Place,” the voice replied.

Harry was taken aback by the retort. He gritted his teeth and asked, “Who is the Secret Keeper?”

“Are you barking mad? Even a child knows whom to give the responsibility of a Fidelius,” the voice said in a patronizing tone, “It is Dumbledore.”

“Who the hell are you?” Harry bellowed, unable to hold back his anger.

“I am afraid you have to open the door to find out,” the stranger sneered as if thoroughly enjoying Harry’s confusion.

Harry had been reckless before and he was going to be reckless now. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. 

The light of the room flooded the entrance and the man stepped forward. Aunt Petunia gave a look of approval as she thought her nephew only befriended freaks, whereas this young man was strikingly handsome with fair hair and sharp features. 

In the mean time Harry stood there shell-shocked, because in front of him was Draco Malfoy wearing his patent smirk.

********************************


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco saves Harry from Death Eater attack.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, not lowering his wand.  
“I thought Dumbledore had already sent you a letter informing that you will leave tonight,” Draco said, looking around for any signs of danger.  
“Yes, he did. But he said that someone from the Order is going to come,” Harry said defiantly.  
“So he is right,” Draco said.  
Harry knew Draco was in the order but he could not understand why Dumbledore asked Draco of all people to escort him back to the Headquarters.  
“We do not have all day, Potter,” Draco said, with a touch of impatience.  
“I will not go with you,” Harry said adamantly.  
“Don’t be a child, Potter. Bring your belongings and we can get out of here,” Draco snapped, his patience gone altogether.  
“I refuse to,” Harry said obstinately.  
“Trust me this once, Potter,” Draco entreated. He knew Harry would not make the task easy for him. Draco sensed some subtle changes in the atmosphere. He had a premonition that the night might end direly.  
“Don’t make me laugh, Malfoy,” Harry snarled, “You may have fooled Dumbledore and the others but not me. Why did he send you?”  
A pained expression crossed Draco’s face but he quickly hid it with a sneer, “You are a fool!” he said, “Wont you ask me in? It is rather cold out here.”  
Before Harry could say anything, Uncle Vernon bellowed, finally finding his voice, “It is not his house to ask you in, boy!”  
Draco raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at Harry, who only gritted his teeth irately.  
“Vernon, I think we should call him in otherwise the neighbours will think it queer,” Petunia spoke in a small voice.  
Harry looked at his aunt in bewilderment and groaned. It was evident from her expression that she had taken a liking to Malfoy.  
Draco stepped in the threshold and smiled at Petunia, who looked as if she might faint. No harm done in wooing a little, Draco thought.  
“The answer to the question you asked earlier is because I am, in your words, a Death-Eater-in-training,” Draco explained.  
Harry was startled. He pointed his wand at Draco who rolled his eyes and stepped forward so that the tip of the wand was touching his chest.  
“I received a letter from my father saying that if I bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord, he will forgive my blunder,” Draco chuckled darkly, “As if I do not know the phrase ‘killing two birds with one stone’.”  
“So as I was saying, I showed the letter to Dumbledore and he thought it was a brilliant idea to send me to fetch you. A bit ironic, don’t you think? My Father expects me to bring you to the Dark Lord and defy the Order while the Order trusts me to return you safely disregarding the Dark Lord!”  
“Which one are you going to pull off then?” Harry asked through clenched teeth.  
Draco smirked and gently eased Harry’s wand from his chest. Harry dropped his hand but kept glaring at Draco.  
“I have pledged my allegiance to the Order so I will take you back to them. I know you don’t trust me and because you don’t, let me soothe your worries. My father is using me as a bait to lure you to the Dark Lord. I will be killed the moment I take you to their lair. At least Dumbledore does not kill his own men”  
Harry seemed to ponder over the matter for a moment. Malfoy was right. He took Dumbledore’s side and betrayed Voldemort. He is a prime target of the Death Eaters now. Maybe he can be trusted…  
“Was that reason Slytherin enough for you? Will you grace me with your honorable company now?” Draco asked sarcastically.  
Harry glowered at him but said resignedly, “I will come with you.”  
He went up the stairs to get his trunk and Hedwig. He still could not believe Dumbledore sent Malfoy to take him. What on earth was the old man thinking?  
He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts. Tucking his wand away in his pocket, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. Harry went down the stairs and saw the blond waiting for him with his wand in hand.  
“It seems that they have come,” he whispered gravely, not looking at Harry.  
“You mean the Death Eaters?” Harry asked, once again taking his wand out.  
Draco nodded, “We were expecting them. They would not miss this golden opportunity.”  
“Why did you come alone? Why did no one else come with you?” Harry asked puzzled at the whole scenario.  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, “You know potter, I do not like to chastise you always. But when you say something this stupid, I cannot help it, can I?” he smirked, “I have not come alone. The order members are guarding you from the shadows to make sure that you are not harmed.”  
Draco stiffened when he heard footsteps outside, and not just of one person. Harry, who was fuming after hearing Draco, stopped glaring and raised his wand ready to attack.  
“We should get out of here,” Draco said softly, holding out his hand, “Touch the ring, Potter,” he ordered.  
Harry stared at the proffered hand and the thick golden ring, “What?”  
“It is a portkey. It will take us to the Headquarters,” he explained.  
“But what about them?” Harry jerked his head towards the Dursleys.  
“They will be fine. The others will protect them,” Harry could sense fear in Draco’s voice.  
“I am not leaving them to die,” Harry said.  
“This is no time to play ‘Hero’, Potter!” Draco snapped, “Just grab my hand and we will get going.”  
He could hear curses being fired outside and knew that they were in great danger. Dumbledore’s orders had been clear, ‘Save Harry and protect him,’ and he was going to do just that—he had to do that.  
Harry cried out in pain, clutching his head with his hand.  
“What is it?” Draco asked, alarmed.  
“He is here,” Harry said in a barely audible whisper.  
Draco did not need to ask who ‘He’ was. The time had come for desperate measures. Wasting no time, he shrunk Harry’s trunk to the size of a small handbag and shoved it into his pocket. He took Hedwig and his wand in one hand. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled Harry close so that his head rested on Draco’s shoulder. Holding the Gryffindor tightly, he activated the portkey.

~xxx~

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop in a review. I would be pleased to hear from you :)


	3. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry flee from the Death Eaters to Grimmauld place. But danger awaits for them there.

Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place

 

They landed behind some bushes on the other side of the road across Grimmauld Place. The pain which had seared in Harry's forehead had lessened considerably. His breath came in pants and he was sweating profusely. When he realized that he was still resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, he jumped away from him as if he had been burned.

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation but asked in a concerned voice, “Are you alright?”

Harry nodded but suddenly yelled, “What did you do that for?”

“What?” Draco asked, seriously confused at Harry's outburst.

“Leave them to die!” Harry said, glowering at him.

Draco sighed and ran hand through his carefully groomed hair, “I was ordered to save you. My priority is your safety. Yours, no one else’s. It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. You need to live, no matter what,” He looked intensely at Harry. His voice was earnest.

Harry was bemused to see Draco this way. He could not relate the snobbish bully in school with the person standing in front of him. In fact he was wondering whether what was happening was real or not.

“We don’t have time to waste,” Draco snapped, resuming his former attitude, “Let’s go, Potter!”

Harry frowned and went forward when he felt Draco’s hand on his shoulder, “Is that Rookwood?”

Harry’s gaze followed Draco’s and saw a man pacing in front of No.11 and No.13. Though he was wearing Muggle clothes, his awkwardness gave him away.

“Yes,” Harry whispered back, “What shall we do?”

“We shall think o-,” Draco was cut short by the crunching of dry leaves. They turned quickly and saw a figure looming behind the trees.

“Lumos!” Draco said. The tip of his want lighted and the place flooded with light. Momentarily blinded by the sudden light, both the boys could only catch the outline of the figure of a woman. She moved so swiftly that both their breaths hitched.

“Crucio!” Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked, her wand pointed straight at Draco. The blond clutched his sides and fell to the ground, writhing in pain but not screaming. He would never give his Aunt the satisfaction by shouting, “Little traitor! Knew you would ruin the family name!” she spat, “But I will make sure you pay, my little Dragon. It will be a sight to see when Lucius and my dear sister watch their own son die!” she giggled deliriously and Draco felt sick. Only his mother called him her ‘Dragon’.

Harry, dumbfounded by Bellatrix’s inhuman words, finally found his senses and pointed his wand at her. Bellatrix, sensing Harry’s movement from the corner of her eyes, shot him with a Crutiatus instead, making him reel with agony as the Gryffindor screamed.

Draco gasped for air, recovering from the after effects of the Crutiatus. As soon as he caught his breath, he shot a Disarming spell at the witch. The walnut, dragon heartstring wand flew out of her hand and she dived into the bushes to retrieve it.

Draco crawled to Harry, who though had stopped writhing in pain but his breath was still rugged, and pulled him in a half-sitting condition. But at that moment, Bellatrix emerged from the bushes and seeing the two boys with their renewed strength, she lunged at them, getting hold of Draco’s foot. Not knowing what to do, Draco Disapparated.

Bellatrix was still gripping him tight as he landed at a place. Hurling a Confunding Charm at her, Draco shook her off and Disapparated again. 

Draco staggered and fell down as soon as they reached their next destination, a Muggle part of London. The Crutiatus had already drained a lot of his energy and all the Disapparating had only made him weaker.

“Whoa!” Harry exclaimed as he kneeled down to pick Draco up, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Draco said through his teeth, shrugging Harry off, “we must get going. I shook off Aunt Bella but I don’t think she landed far.”

“Aunt Bella?” Harry was taken aback by the sudden familiarity, but then he remembered that indeed Narcissa and Bellatrix were sisters. Hadn’t Sirius shown him the Black family tree a long time back?

 

“I think I knew that,” Harry said slowly.

Draco gave him a questioning glance, but remained silent. Harry, on catching that look sighed and clarified, “I_ Sirius told me,” An offending lump already forming in his throat. He did not like where the conversation was heading.

But Draco merely nodded and beckoned Harry to follow him. Harry was never more baffled in his life. He was sure that Draco would question him about Sirius. After all, it was not everyday you got to question the most feared ex-convict’s godson.

“Did you know him?” Harry asked curiously.

Draco shook his head, “I have never met him. But I know that he was your godfather, that he was innocent."

Harry stared skeptically at the back of the blond’s head, “Who told you?” he demanded. He could not think of anyone from the Order talking about him and Sirius behind his back.

“More than one person did,” Draco answered, something in his voice told Harry that Draco was not telling the whole truth. Harry’s expression must have shown it for Draco sighed and continued, “I went to the Black Family House when I was young. I had been informed that Sirius had been disowned and that no one ever talked about him. When I found out that the Order’s Headquarters was Grimmauld place, I was quite shocked. When I stated my query, Hermione told me that it had belonged to Sirius, as he was the last of the Blacks, until he gave it to you.”

Harry relaxed somewhat. What Malfoy said made sense. There was no reason for doubting him or anyone. Hermione had just cleared his curiosity. 

Suddenly, Draco’s words struck him.

“Why did you call Hermione ‘Hermione’?” harry asked, and then felt stupid. He hadn’t meant to phrase it like that.

“You are an idiot, aren’t you?” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, “What else shall I call her when her name is ‘Hermione’?”

Harry flushed, ill at ease, “No, I mean, you insulted her back at Hogwarts,” he said hesitantly, unsure of how to approach the topic without offending the blond.

“Of course I did! But in case you have not noticed, we are not at Hogwarts and now we are working side by side in the Order,” Draco said, looking intently at a Muggle motel, “Here, we have arrived.”

“We are staying here?” Harry asked, looking at it as well.

“For the time being,” Draco said, “Does this look okay? I do not know much about Muggles.”

“It looks fine,” Harry reassured, “But I don’t think they will allow Hedwig—,” Harry looked around, “Hedwig?” he called, almost panicked.

Then his eyes snapped to Draco’s. He took the Slytherin by his collar, his eyes blazing with fury as he snarled, “Where is my owl, Malfoy?”

~xxx~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Do tell me how this story is progressing! To do that, you just have to click the little review/comment button down and Review! Your reviews make me very happy and also inspire me to type faster!!! Or leave kudos! I'm not picky! <3


	4. Chapter 4: The Muggle Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend the night in a Muggle hotel.

"Your owl?” Draco’s eyes widened and he hung his head shamefully, “I am so sorry. Actually, I was so frightened-“

“You left Hedwig behind? How could you?” Harry bellowed, “She was with me for seven years!”

“I am sorry about I-.”

“Where is my trunk?” Harry asked, waiting for another ‘I-have-lost-it’ for an answer.

“I have it in my pocket…” Draco was beginning to get very uncomfortable under Harry’s glare.

“Pocket?” Harry asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I shrunk it.”

Harry seemed mollified but just for a second, “We are going back to fetch her!” he declared.

Draco stared incredulously at the Gryffindor for a second before he shoved him away and yelled, “Are you out of your fucking mind, Potter? If I had stopped to pick up your owl then we would have been killed! Well, that would have been easy! We would have been captured and tortured. And now you want to go back again? You don’t know aunt Bella! She is a lunatic! What she did with her own sister-“ Draco suddenly stopped, his eyes widening, “I am sorry. That is all I can say.”

Harry seethed but tried to calm down. Draco did have a point. But Hedwig had been with him for almost seven years. She had been a friend to him when he was all alone at the Dursley’s. 

“Fine!” Harry said tightly, “I am sure someone in the Order will see her..” Harry had always been optimistic, but it seemed idiotic to hope so much.

Draco sighed, “Let’s go in, then,” he said, uncertainly, “Ummm, could you handle the transaction?”

Harry was going to nod but paused in the act, “We don’t have any Muggle money,” he observed.

Draco smirked and pulled out a wad of dollars from his pocket. Harry took it and raised an eyebrow.

“How did you get it?”

“Hermione helped me.” 

“You two got really close, didn’t you?”

“Well, to tell the truth, yes. And I forbid you to repeat my next words to her. I respect her a lot.”

Harry was surprised to hear Draco praise Hermione Granger, “What about Ron?”

“Ah, we have a truce,” Draco said, uncomfortably, “They miss you terribly.” He glanced at Harry.

Harry felt nostalgic thinking about his two friends. But he pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time to think of that.

They entered the hotel. A Muggle woman sat at the reception desk, a fake polite smile on her face.

Draco looked fascinated by the computer sitting on her desk, his eyes wide as he took in the atmosphere.

“Come on,” Harry said, tugging the blond’s sleeve.

Harry briefly considered taking separate rooms but dismissed the thought. What if they got attacked in the middle of the night? They needed to stick together.

“One room with double beds, please,” Harry said to the lady politely.

“I am sorry, sir. All our doubles have been booked. We only have singles,” the lady informed.

Harry glanced at Draco who was still mesmerized by the flashing screen of the computer.

“Ummm… One King, then,” Harry said, trying not to blush.

The lady smiled sweetly and gave them the card to their room. Harry paid but did not meet her eyes. 

Damn it! Why was he feeling so embarrassed?!

“All done!” Harry said, braking Draco’s reverie.

Draco nodded curtly, looking shy at being caught staring at a Muggle device for too long.

When Harry led him to the elevator, Draco grabbed his sleeve, “You are not thinking of actually using a Muggle elevator, are you?”

Harry blinked, “What? Why? What's wrong with it?”

“It’s held up by wires, Potter, WIRES,” Draco’s voice rose an octave, “It can snap anytime!”

“Muggles do it all the time, Malfoy!”

“That's because they don’t have another choice!” Draco argued.

“Don’t tell me you are scared, Malfoy!” Harry taunted, knowing it would get to the blond.

“In your dreams!” he returned.

Harry smirked and pushed the buttons. The elevator doors opened and they got in.

If for the whole ride Draco kept a firm grasp on Harry's sleeve, neither of them commented on it.

 

 

When they came out of the elevator, Draco sniffed, “Muggles are so unusual.”

“They try to get by without magic. They are doing quite well.”

Draco bit his lips, “I suppose,” he said hesitantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that but did not comment. He used the card to let them into their room. Draco watched the procedure raptly.

“You must stay close, Potter. I hope you had the brains to take the adjacent room,” Draco said.

Harry bit down a laughter, “ Oh, I’ll stay close. This is my room, too.”

Draco stared at him as if he had grown a second head, “We are NOT sharing a room!”

“We have to. I’d have taken two beds but they were out of singles,” Harry said apologetically.

Draco’s head swiveled around, his eyes widening when he saw the king-sized bed. He must have not noticed it before.

“Merlin!” he mumbled.

“Look, we need to stick together, okay?” Harry said. 

Draco gulped and then shrugged, “I am tired.”

He slid out of his cloak, dropping it on the chair. Underneath he wore a simple white shirt and trousers. He toed off his shoes and crawled inside the bed.

Harry sighed, his face hot with embarrassment. Not bothering to change into his pyjamas, Harry slid in beside Draco, taking care to keep a respectable distance between them.

“G’night,” Harry mumbled.

He was not expecting the blond to answer, but when he did, Harry felt strangely pleased.

“Good night, Potter.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! You will all get cyber cookies!!! And hugs from baby pandas!


	5. Chapter 5: Trotting Down the Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reminisces old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes. The story is unbetaed. And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

Harry awoke when sunrays fell over his eyes. He distinctively felt a warm body pressed against his chest, which was unusual.

His eyes flew open. The unfamiliarity of the room disoriented him for a moment until he remembered the events of the previous night.

Malfoy, Harry thought vaguely. He gasped when he saw the said blond curled tightly at his side. His hands were tucked under his chin and knees drawn to his stomach, as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Harry’s arm was around his waist, his body curved around Draco’s.

Harry shot out of bed as if he had been burnt.

Damn it! 

Swearing, he took a towel from the racks and headed for the bathroom.

What had I been thinking? He scolded himself as he turned the shower on, I was practically hugging him. 

He closed his eyes and felt the warm water running down his bare body. It calmed him down a little. Even the morning wood he so willfully did not think about.

But he did feel warm, his inner voice piped up. 

"Shut up!" he scolded himself aloud.

“Potter! Draco called in a frightened voice. 

He had woken up when he had heard some noise. Sleeping in a curled position had made his body stiff. As he was stretching, he noticed that Harry was not beside him. 

“I am in the bathroom,” Harry called out, flushing slightly. Obviously, he will not know about that, Harry thought feeling relieved. 

“Okay, I will take out fresh set of clothes for you,” Draco called back. 

Surprised, Harry could not answer for a few moments. 

When he had changed so much? Harry thought. Clearing his throat, Harry said aloud, “Sure, thanks!” 

Draco rummaged his coat and took out Harry’s trunk. He was thankful that he had the sense to shrink and keep it while still in Privet Drive. He returned it to normal size and opened it. Crinkling his nose like slightly at the disheveled manner of packing, he started looking for some suitable clothes. But the problem was, the clothes did not seem Harry’s at all. They were at least four sizes, if not more, bigger than him. The smallest one was threadbare and worn. 

Completely bewildered, he picked a white shirt which seemed alright compared to the others and a pair of baggy jeans. He carefully packed the trunk shrunk it back. 

On hearing the bathroom door open, he turned around to ask Harry why he had such large clothes. But his throat clogged and his breath hitched when Draco call him. Harry was wearing only his trousers and his shirt was slung on his back. Droplets of water clung to his torso, his hair wet and disheveled. He had not put on his glasses, and his eyes sparkled. Draco wondered why he wore those glasses. Those eyes were too stunning to be hidden behind them.

Draco’s throat went completely dry when Harry came towards him. His eyes remained glued to the toned muscular chest. He wrenched his eyes away. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled taking the clothes. Glanced at go to see him staring at him. Harry flushed and cleared his throat, “Staring is rude.”

Draco broke out of his reverie and felt disoriented for a while. He could feel himself blushing but he to composed himself. 

“Well, you have a nice body,” Draco smirked.

Harry was certainly taken aback by the sudden, bold compliment. Draco’s smirk became more pronounced when he saw Harry blush. But the smirk was soon replaced by a frown, “But it is being hidden by these elephant sized clothes. Why are they so big?” 

Harry felt awkward. He had never told about the Dursleys’ to anyone but the Weasley’s and my name hi my Hermione. The order came to know about the problem through Dumbledore. He could not decide whether to tell Draco. 

“They belonged to my cousin,” Harry said, pulling on a clean shirt.

“That pig in the house?”

Harry snorted and nodded.

“Why?” Draco’s gaze scrutinized Harry.

“Because I don’t have clothes of my own,” Harry said hesitantly, “And I do not need clothes. I have money. I could have bought some if I really needed it. It is ok, really.” 

“You are trying to say that those Muggles didn’t buy you clothes and made you wear these hand-me-downs which don’t even fit you,” Draco’s voice was low and dangerous.   
Harry was confused by Draco’s sudden fury.

“And why did Dumbledore or, as a matter of fact any other wizard not tell them anything?”

“Actually, I have to live in that house because of my mother's protection. Her only living relative—“

Draco stopped Harry short when he clutched his shirt, “You did not get my question. I asked, why did anyone not tell anything when those bastards were treating you like that?” 

Harry's eyes widened. He did not know that answer to that question. Hell, did not even know he was a wizard.

“I did not even know I was a wizard. Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday,” he somewhat stammered. Draco was scaring him slightly. He had seen the boy sneering, angry and in general malicious. But he had never seen him so furious.

Draco’s eyes narrowed, “You, the Great Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy who Lived, did not know you were a wizard until you turned eleven?”

Harry winced at the titles attached to his name, “I—no my uncle is somewhat allergic to magic. So he did not tell me until, well Hagrid came to get me on my birthday.” He smiled when he remembered the day.

Draco let go of his shirt sat down on the bed with a thud. He looked up Harry with a sad expression, “I thought you were a pampered prince and you tell me you were treated like an house elf.” 

Harry chuckled at the comparison and sat beside him, “Everyone makes mistakes.” 

“Did they treat you that badly?” 

“Not like a house elf, but you are not far from the mark.” 

Draco sighed and got up, “I will have a bath now.” 

“Ok, do you have your clothes?” 

“I was not actually expecting to be staying for the night. If you would have not wasted my time, we would have been inside the headquarters.” Draco sneered. 

Harry stared at him for awhile before laughing loudly, “It’s good to have you back. The other one was confusing the hell out of me.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and went towards the bathroom. 

“Do you want some of my clothes? “ Harry asked. 

“They fit you fine. But if I wear them, they will fall of me. My bone structure is too big for those clothes,” Draco grimaced at the idea of wearing those huge pants. 

Harry snorted. He was right. Harry was larger than Draco. 

Draco entered the bathroom feeling disconcerted. He knew Harry lived with Muggles. Hermione had told him so. But what he did not know was that Harry was treated so badly by them. And what was Dumbledore thinking? Alright, he understand the whole ‘protection’ that Harry had because of his mother's sacrifice, also understood that Harry had to live on the only blood relative of his mother. But why did Dumbledore or as a matter of fact any body else, not warn the Muggles of their behaviour towards Harry? And that too Harry was only a child when he was handed over to them.

The devil in him wanted to go to 4, Privet Drive and kill or at least Crucio the Muggles for an hour. But he repeated in his mind, “I am good. I am good. It does not matter.” 

He turned off the shower and dried his body with a towel. Wearing his old blue shirt and trousers, he came out of the bathroom with only one thing in mind - to know everything about Harry’s childhood. But when he saw the black box with moving people in it, he was awestruck and all other thoughts flew out of his mind. 

“W h - what is that?” he asked fearfully, “did you capture their souls?” 

Harry stared at him, trying to figure out why he was so scared. He the realized that Draco was talking of the television. 

“This is called a television or a TV,” Harry smiled and patted the bed beside him, signaling Draco to sit down. Draco sat down tentatively, eyes never leaving the TV. Harry chuckled a little, “It’s alright. It is a Muggle device for entertainment. They watch news, TV shows, serial, movies and various other things on it.” 

“What is that?” Draco asked, pointing at the remote control.

“This is a remote control. It is used to switch the TV on or off, or change channels or control the volume,” Harry explained, “Here, I’ll teach you.”

So for the next fifteen minutes, Draco learnt how to operate the TV. It seemed as if Christmas had come early for Draco when he switched channels. The usually cynical grey eyes were sparkling with childlike enthusiasm. He looked so cute that Harry could not help ruffling his hair a little.

It’s so soft, his mind appreciated involuntarily which took Harry by surprise. He had just thought of Draco Malfoy’s hair soft. 

“Hey! What did you do that for?” Draco scowled. But he was blushing to the roots of his hair.

“Just because,” Harry said, without any sarcasm. 

Draco kept scowling but a door bell alerted to him and he grabbed his wand. 

“Relax, I ordered breakfast,” Harry said calmly. 

While getting up, he ruffled Draco’s hair once more to feel the silky strands glide through his palm. He laughed when Draco scowled again.

“Be careful,” Draco called behind him. 

Harry nodded and opened the door. It was room service. Harry returned with a tray laden with food which he set on the bed and settled down. 

“Let’s watch some news,” Harry suggested, biting into the toast after smearing it with jam.

Draco nodded and switched the channel. He had forgotten to ask Harry about his childhood in all the excitement about the black box.

“Here,” Harry handed him a plate with toast and bacon. 

“Thanks,” Draco murmured, “Did the Muggles make you work?”

Harry the blinked several times at the change of topic. Then he took another bite and chewed slowly, thinking about how to frame the answer. 

“Yes. But not any labor intensive work. They were just plain household chores. But they stopped making me work when I came back from Hogwarts in the first year. I don’t know which was worse.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, I had something to do before at least. And they did not let me do my homework. I became so bored that even household chores seemed fun!” Harry snorted.

Draco grimaced, “So, when you started doing the chores, how old are you?” 

Harry hesitated, “I started when I was seven.” 

Draco’s eyes widened, “Seven? And you did all those without mistakes?” 

“I never said that. I made lots of mistakes.” 

“And there must have been punishment for those mistakes?” 

Harry was stunned. Draco was trying to know how the Dursley’s punished him. That is why he was asking all these questions. 

“Yes, well...,” Harry trailed off. 

“What were they?” Draco’s voice had gone cold, his eyes were narrowed. 

“Beating, sometimes…”

“What kind?”

“Huh?”

“How did they beat you?”

“With hand, sometimes belt. But it did not hurt much. I am noted for my ability to take damage.” Harry laughed at his own joke.

Draco kept on staring. 

“Staring is rude.”

“And, what else did they do?” Draco asked, ignoring the comment. When Harry hesitated, he snapped, “Just tell me, Potter!”

“They sometimes locked me up in my cupboard with no lights and food.” Harry shivered slightly. As a two year old, he had been very afraid of darkness. Later, he got used to it. 

“Cupboard?” Draco clenched his hands into fists.

“Yeah, well, um…” Harry stammered, wondering why he was telling all this to Draco, “It had been my bedroom till I was eleven.”

Draco set down his untouched plate, afraid he might drop it. He got up and wore his overcoat.

“Where are you going?” Harry was completely confused at Draco’s unusual behavior and unpredictable mood swings.

“Grimmauld place.”

“But you cannot go there!” Harry said, alarmed, “What if Death Eaters are still Guarding the place?”

“I am not that stupid!” Draco sneered. He waved his wand, muttering an incantation to low for Harry to hear . 

Draco’s hair color changed and became a light shade of brown, his pointed nose became tapered and his mouth became thicker. He even changed the color of his clothes.

“I will come with you,” Harry said, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. 

“Don’t mess with me, Potter!” Draco snapped, “You are an underage wizard. If you do magic, we will get caught. Stay here. The chances of Death Eater attacks here is less. We’re outside London. Dover, actually.”

Harry stood staring at him, “And you expect me to sit tight?”

“I expect just that,” Draco said in a quiet, threatening voice, “The whole Order have risked then necks to keep you alive. You just cannot ruin it by playing ‘Hero’. When your time comes , I am sure you will receive your share of excitement,” he shook his head sadly , “And as for me, I am not the one who will kill that psychopathic, snake –like , red – eyed, Muggle- killing , filthy bastard— you will . So for now, please let me risk my life and save yours. Then maybe people will remember me as ‘Draco Malfoy—the man who saved The-Boy-Who-Lived’, instead of ‘Draco Malfoy—son of Lucius Malfoy and Death Eater-in-training,” Draco sighed.

Harry stared at him as if he had just spoken pig Latin. 

“Staring is rude,” Draco retorted, giving him a playful smirk.

“Well…I…” Harry spluttered.

“See you later ,” Draco said , “And please, stay away from trouble , for the sake of…of everyone who love you.”

And with that, Draco Disapparated with a crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is an extra large chapter! It’s because I won’t be updating for a while. But don’t worry, because I’m taking typing courses to type faster. So next time I update, it will be more regular. I will update next in April and I hope that you keep following the story. Kudos and comments are most welcome! In fact, they are the best thing in the world!


	6. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry spend the evening watching Muggle telly. And then they get some unexpected visitors.

Harry was getting impatient. Draco had gone for nearly eight hours and all Harry could do was not take his wand and set out to find him. 

That’s it, he thought angrily, if he does not come by half an hour, I am getting out of here. 

But, he did not have to do that, because Draco arrived ten minutes later. 

“Where were you? “ Harry barked.

Draco merely quirked an eyebrow and said sardonically, “Missed me, Potter?"  
Harry gritted his teeth, “So, what happened?"

Draco sighed and slumped down on the bed, “A lot, actually. Grimmauld place is still guarded. I do not know how the order members are going in and out. But Shacklebolt told me-."

“You met him? Where?” Harry interrupted.

“I went to the ministry.”

“What?” Harry yelled, “I thought you said you were not that stupid!"

“Of course, I’m not,” Draco snapped, “I am, as you can see, a handsome and charming brunet. I am actually noted for my hair,” he smirked. 

Harry rolled his eyes and ruffled Draco’s hair. It was just as soft as it had been when it was silvery blond. 

“Hey!"

“I know. It is getting a habit of mine.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“A very bad habit,” Draco retorted, arranging his hair, “So, will you listen on not?"

Harry immediately sobered, “Go on.”

“So, I went to the ministry and met Shacklebolt. But could not find Mr. Weasley though. Shacklebolt said that everything was fine, but Dumbledore is quite sick at the moment. Severus had said to him that he has only about a year or so – you know, because of his cursed hand. The curse is slowly spreading.”

“Dumbledore,” Harry whispered, “If he dies, then it is over.”

“No,” Draco said, shaking his head, “If you die, then everything truly ends. We have only one hope, and that is you.”

Harry was taken aback by the compliment, “When did you start trusting me so much?”

Draco blushed slightly, “You are mistaken,” he said, ”I happen to trust Dumbledore . If he trusts you, then so do I.”

Harry smiled, “What else did Kingsley say?”

“He asked us to be careful, not to be reckless. And also, not to take chances. He specifically said to stay away from Grimmauld place. He reckons we should be escorted by the Order members there. I gave him this hotel’s address. He will bring others to pick us up tonight.”

Harry sighed and lay on the bed. Draco took a cold piece of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Hungry?” Harry smirked.

“Starving.”

“Figured that much. You did not eat anything from last night, did you?”

“Make it last morning. Skipped lunch.”

“Why?” 

“I had a big responsibility, didn’t I? To escort the great Harry Potter,” Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes at the title but grinned, “How many Death Eaters were there in front of Grimmauld place?”

“Two. At least two were visible,” he said, “Aunt Bella is an Animagus – unregistered, of course. She is a raven. I saw one sitting on a tree. I think she’s waiting out for us,” he smeared jam on the toast and bit into it. Then continued, “I nearly ran into Rookwood in the ministry. But I don’t think he recognized me,” he said, somewhat nonchalantly, “So, how was your day?”

“Brilliant!” Harry said cheerfully. He had never been a good actor, but he could try, “I watched a really good movie. Sound of Music.”

Draco‘s face fell. He had fallen in love with the black box. And he wanted to watch everything on it. He thought it was really rude of Harry to tell him that he had enjoyed watching the film without him.

Harry chuckled and got up. He ruffled Draco‘s hair and he fetched the remote to switch on the TV. 

“You know, just because you are jealous of my oh-so-perfect hair, unlike the cow-licked mess you have, does not mean you can mess it up to get even,” Draco glowered.

“Come on, you whining baby! The movie will start soon,” Harry tugged Draco by his sleeve and signaled the blond to sit beside him. 

“You mean that you did not watch it alone?” Draco asked, eagerly.

Harry grinned and shook his head, “I was too busy worrying.”

Draco’s cheeks colored. He quietly crawled beside Harry and settled down comfortably. He placed a pillow on his lap and rested his hands on it. 

“Thanks,” he whispered as the credits of the movie rolled. 

Harry smiled at him. Their gazes met and were held, both trying to figure out what was on the other’s mind. When they realized that they were staring at the each other, they looked away and blushed. They turned their attention to the movie and enjoyed it avidly.   
~*~

“That was amazing,” Draco said when the movie had ended.

“It was,” Harry agreed. 

Draco yawned, “We should take some rest. The Order will be here by midnight.”

The blond lay down and he pulled the covers over his head. Harry, too, lay down beside him but for some reason he clutched his wand to his chest.   
~*~

“Little traitor!” someone whispered in Draco‘s ear, “It is time to wake up. I want to hear you scream in pain while I torture you.” 

Draco’s eyes flew open. He found himself staring at Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco‘s heart thudded against his chest as he felt himself go numb with fear.

“Ah, Bella, give the boy a chance to get up first,” Rookwood said, from somewhere behind . 

Bellatrix frowned and got up, freeing Draco. Draco’s hand immediately shot out to the table where his wand was kept. But it was not there anymore. 

“Looking for this?” Bellatrix said. She twirled Draco‘s wand in her hand, “I am afraid I cannot give it back.”

Harry was sleeping beside him, unaware of the danger.

“I wanted to wake him up,” Bellatrix pouted, “Mc Nair suggests we should take one at a time,’’ she giggled as she pointed her wand at Draco. 

“Stupefy!” 

Draco was startled when he heard the sudden cry. Harry had been awake all this time, waiting for an opportunity. 

Bellatrix fell on the floor with a thud. Rookwood took out his wand but Harry was too quick for him.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Draco seized the opportunity and snatched his wand away from Bellatrix. But just then, Mc Nair came rushing through the door and saw his two comrades lying unconscious on the floor. 

“Sectumsempra!” he shouted, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry, who was too startled by the sudden sound, could not act fast enough to defend himself. It all happened in slow motion. One moment the spell was coming straight at him, and the next, suddenly, he felt himself being pulled backwards as Draco put himself in between the curse and Harry. Harry wanted to scream as the spell hit Draco, but he was unable to.

Harry watched as Draco fell on the ground, his shirt soaking in blood. He had seen this sight before. And he never wanted to see it again. 

“No, No, No…” Harry chanted.

“Avada-“

“Stupefy!” Harry shouted, before McNair could finish the incantation. The man dropped on the ground. 

Wasting no time, Harry kneeled beside Draco. He tore at Draco’s shirt to check the wounds. They were bad. Very, very bad. The blond lay on the ground, was shuddering in pain. His eyes had turned glassy, and his screams resounding in the room.

Harry did not think twice. He clutched Draco tightly against his chest and Disapparated.   
~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I am so dreadfully sorry for the lateness. First of all, thank you for the kudos, comments and the subscriptions! It is only when I saw the message from AO3 in my mail that I remembered my pending story. I will finish this story (actually it is finished, on paper. I am abysmal at typing), come what may. It might take me some time, but I will. There are three or four more chapters left for me to type. So be patient and continue to cheer me on with your kudos and comments!


End file.
